leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Urgot/History
Previous Lore Old lore= There are warriors who become great for their strength, cunning, or skill with arms. Others simply refuse to die. , once a great soldier of Noxus, may constitute a case in support of the latter. Prone to diving headlong into enemy battle lines, Urgot sowed chaos throughout the enemy ranks, often sustaining grievous injuries in the process. When his body was unable to weather further abuse, the crippled Urgot was delegated the position of High Executioner of Noxus. By this time, his hands had been ruined and he could barely walk. Scythe-like grafts affixed to his maimed limbs served to carry out his bloody work. Urgot finally met his end at what should have been his finest hour. Because of his military background, he often accompanied detachments into foreign territory to carry out judgment. After ambushing an enemy force, , fell into the clutches of Urgot's division. Too far from Noxus to risk transporting their prize for ransom, Urgot prepared to dispose of their captive. At the final moment, however, the Dauntless Vanguard, led by , intervened, and Urgot was cut in two by the zealous warrior as he scrambled to free his Prince. In recognition of his service, the executioner's remains were remanded to the Bleak Academy for reanimation. A lifetime of abuse, however, had left his body in a catastrophic state; proving problematic to the necromancers' craft. Professor Stanwick Pididly, the prevailing scholar of Zaun, offered a solution. Within Pididly's laboratories, a nightmarish new body was forged for Urgot. Now as much machine as man, Urgot arrived at the League of Legends in search of the man who ended his life; necromantic energies coursing through his metal veins. |-|League Judgment= Previous Quotes ;Pick * ;Ban * "I detect the presence of scum."'' ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Abilities reduce the damage dealt by his target by 15% for seconds. |targeting = Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter is an on-action effect. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter does not affect true damage dealt by his target. * Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter does not stack. Subsequent auto-attacks or hits will only refresh the duration of the debuff. }} Urgot fires a missile in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and refunding if it kills its target. |description2 = Acid Hunter can also directly target enemies affected by , passing over all other enemies to hit them directly, and gaining increased range. |leveling = |cooldown = 2 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |target range = | }} |speed = 1550 |targeting = Acid Hunter is a linear, collision skillshot with a unit-targeted component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * The lock-on casting Acid Hunter does not need vision of the target to activate; as long as the cursor is hovering over an enemy debuffed by and they are within the ability's radius around Urgot, the missile lock-on will trigger. This includes both stealthed units and units hidden in the fog of war. }} Urgot shields himself for up to 5 seconds, also causing his basic attacks and to his target for seconds while the shield holds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Terror Capacitor is a self-targeted buff with an on-action effect component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Terror Capacitor has no cast time and does not interrupt Urgot's previous orders. * Terror Capacitor may be activated while channeling without cancelling the channel. * Terror Capacitor's slow does not stack. Subsequent auto-attacks or hits will only refresh the duration of the slow. * If Terror Capacitor is activated while auto-attack or projectiles are mid-flight, they will still apply the slow on impact. }} Urgot launches a corrosive charge to the target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit over 5 seconds and reducing for the duration. |leveling = | }} of target's armor}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |target range = 900 |effect radius= 150 |targeting = Noxian Corrosive Charge is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the application of the debuff. |additional = * Noxian Corrosive Charge grants a brief instance of sight around where it is cast. * The armor reduction is dynamic - if a debuffed unit's armor changes, the reduction will adjust itself accordingly. }} Urgot grants himself damage reduction for 5 seconds and channels for 1 second, the target enemy champion for the duration. Upon completing the channel, Urgot and his target blink to each other's locations, allowing Urgot to ignore unit collision for 1 second, the target by 40% for 3 seconds and causing nearby enemies to for seconds excluding his target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |target range = |effect radius= 375 |targeting = Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser is a unit-targeted blink with buff and debuff components. |damagetype = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the initial suppression, but will not prevent the blink and slow should Urgot complete the channel anyway. |additional = * Crowd control immunity such as or will prevent the suppression effect, but if the channel completes the target will still be moved. ** , and will remove both the suppression and the impending displacement and slow. Urgot will still receive the full bonus to himself, however. * If Urgot is immobilized somehow when the channel completes, neither Urgot nor his target will be moved. * Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser cannot be voluntarily cancelled by Urgot mid-cast. }} Previous Splash Art North America= Urgot OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Urgot Urgot OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Urgot Urgot GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin old.jpg|1st Giant Enemy Crabgot Urgot GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin old2.jpg|2nd Giant Enemy Crabgot Urgot BattlecastSkin old.jpg|1st Battlecast Urgot Urgot ButcherSkin old.jpg|1st Butcher Urgot Urgot ButcherSkin old2.jpg|2nd Butcher Urgot |-|China= Urgot_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Urgot_GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin_Ch.jpg|Giant Enemy Crabgot Urgot_ButcherSkin_Ch.jpg|Butcher Urgot Patch History ** Now correctly receives Soul Essences for his keystone upon executing a champion. ;V7.23 * ** *** No longer steals ground VFX from when casting it. * ** Chromas textures are now affected by character quality settings. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from 55. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 30. * ** Delay before detonation increased to seconds from . ;V7.21 * General ** is no longer listed in his recommended items. * ** Leg cooldown reduced to from . ** Leg cooldown being affected by cooldown reduction. ** Maximum health ratio reduced to %|health}} from %|health}}. * ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Time before detonation reduced to seconds from . * ** First case missile speed increased to 3200 from 2100. ;V7.17 * General ** Now has in his recommended items. * ** Purge now refreshes the duration of the "locked on" debuff, preventing cases where Urgot would switch targets partway through Purge's duration. * ** If Urgot casts Disdain during but fails to toss a champion, will now resume firing for the remainder of its duration seconds ealier than before (lockout period reduced to 1 second from ). * ** Slow duration and reactivation window increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V7.15 - Rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health reduced to 585 from . ** Health growth reduced to 88 from 89. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from . ** Attack damage growth increased 4 from . ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ** Armor growth increased to from . ** Base magic resistance increased to from 30. ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . ** Attack range reduced to 350 from 425. ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * - Passive ** Urgot's six legs each conceal a shotgun that covers an arc, together forming a full circle of cover around him. Each shotgun has one shell and an individual reload timer of seconds. ** The next basic attack in the direction of a loaded shotgun causes it to fire, dealing % AD}} % of target's maximum health)}} physical damage to all enemies hit within, up to (20 level)}} against monsters. ** Echoing Flames deals 10% reduced damage to enemies recently damaged in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. * - Q spell ** Urgot launches a canister at the target location that explodes after a brief delay, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit by % for 1 second. ** 55 ** seconds * - W spell ** Urgot's other abilities apply to enemy champions for a few seconds. ** Urgot shields himself for and autonomously attacks the nearest enemy for the next 4 seconds, without interrupting his movement, prioritizing enemy champions marked for . ** Urgot attacks with but deals 12 % AD)}} physical damage, with only }}% on-hit damage and cannot . Attacks deal a minimum of 50 damage against minions. ** While active, Urgot also gains 40% slow resistance and versus non-champions but attacking reduces his base movement speed by 125 for second. ** ** seconds * - E spell ** After a brief delay, Urgot dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the way and . ** Urgot comes to a stop upon colliding with an enemy champion, them for seconds and them over himself. ** 50 ** seconds * - R spell ** Urgot fires a chem-drill forward that impales the first enemy champion struck, dealing physical damage, leashing them for 3 seconds and them by |health}}. ** If the target is below , Fear Beyond Death can be re-activated, and automatically does so after 3 seconds if the target is within the threshold. ** Urgot begins channeling as he launches chains at the target, them on impact and reeling them in over X seconds, during which they are untargetable by other effects. ** The channel can only be interrupted by Urgot's death. If the channel is successful, the target is and surrounding enemies are for seconds. ** 100 ** seconds ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.5 * Stats ** Base damage increased from . * ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Can now be cast while channeling . * ** Enemies within 375-range from Urgot will for seconds on the arrival point, excluding his target. ;V5.22 * ** Bonus Armor and Magic Resistance ** Now grants 30 / 40 / 50% damage reduction ;V5.5 * ** Shield decreased to from . ** Now scales with . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ;V4.16 * General ** New basic attack animation. ;V4.15 * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1600 from 1300. ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** Now with extra spinning and a trail. ** Now refunds half mana cost if kills an enemy. ** Fixed a bug where would fail to home if it was fired too quickly after was applied. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all rank. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ** Now grants bonus armor and magic resistance immediately, changed from after a second delay. ** Urgot now ignores unit collision for 1 second after successfully using . ** The in-game camera no longer shifts for Urgot when he completes his , so Urgot can follow-up with appropriate skillshots without having to re-orient his camera. ;V4.11 * General ** New Classic splash art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V3.5 (Balance update) * / ** Now displays lock-on range while there is a visible, nearby enemy champion marked by . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Scaling changed to from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Damage adjusted to from . ** Lock-on missile cast range reduced to 1200 from 1500. ** Rank 1 range is no longer higher than other ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 11 at all ranks. ** Cast range reduced to 900 from 950. * ** Cast range reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Shield health reduced to from . * ** Armor and magic resist bonus reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Will now update as the target gains or loses armor. ;V1.0.0.120 * Fixed a bug where when attacking a champion with active, it was slowing for less than the tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where when using with , it was slowing based upon rank rather than . ;V1.0.0.114 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 437 from 457. * ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing true damage. * ** Fixed a bug where the slow was stacking. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.112 * ** Fixed a bug that was causing missile lock to shoot further than intended. ;V1.0.0.107 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage per level increased to from . ** Range increased to 425 from 400. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage scaling increased to from . * ** Shield health changed to from . * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Damage changed to from . ** Now reduces % of the target's armor instead of flat armor. * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug that was causing Urgot's auto-attack to have a slight delay when clicking a unit for the first time. ;V1.0.0.103 * Removed "Recommended" tag. * ** Can no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. * ** Will no longer lock onto invisible minions or objects like wards. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Now properly suppresses and stuns its target. ;V1.0.0.99 Added. * (Innate) ** Enemies hit by Urgot have their damage output reduced. * (Q) ** Urgot fires a straight line missile that deals damage to the first enemy it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Corrosive Charge then Acid Hunter can target lock onto them, guaranteeing a hit. * (W) ** Urgot is shielded from damage and slows enemies with each hit. * (E) ** Urgot fires a corrosive missile to a location that splashes to enemies on impact, dealing damage and reducing their armor. Allows target locking with Acid Hunter. * (Ultimate) ** Urgot locks an enemy champion in place as he swaps positions with them, gaining armor and magic resist in the process. }} Category:Urgot Category:Champion history Category:Champion judgements